epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Five Nights at Freddy's vs. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared
BOOM! I'm back, dummy! Yeah, I had a lot of things eating me up, what with school, my mid-terms, me now being 16 (technically at my girlfriend's age :3), and coming up with which rap battle to submit as the next installment. And so, 'twas this. I know what you're thinking: "Five Nights at Freddy's and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared!? That's just regular horror! You're...CHEATIII--" *coughs* Can't do a good hater impersonation. Anyway, in reply to that, this is because it's what I'd see as a guest star special, and it knocks out my December release for this year (yes, there's a hint to a Christmas special, but the lyrics are hard to make, 'kay?). This is generally Freddy Fazbear, the star of the generally overhyped franchise Five Nights at Freddy's against Paige Notepad from the more-preferred-to-me YouTube series Don't Hug Me I'm Scared with the same premise as when bloody GIR did it. And yes, I'm using the human designs of Paige and Tony done by Aisha Neko AKA Kada-Bura. Well, just work with it, alright? Bonus fact: I posted the lyrics on the ERBParodies Facebook page. They gave it a like. :3 And please, be honest on who won, lyrically. Don't just jump to conclusions just because of popularity. -_- Cast *Freddy Fazbear/Golden Freddy (video) - Taylor Cu *Freddy Fazbear (voice) - MrCreepyPasta *Golden Freddy (voice) - WoodenHornets *Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy's location - Main Office *Paige Notepad (video) - Jessi Smiles *Paige Notepad (voice) - Becky Sloan *Tony the Talking Clock (cameo, video) - Nice Peter *Tony the Talking Clock (cameo, voice) - RoyNGTT *Shrignold - RoyNGTT *Paige the Notepad's location - The Kitchen (DHMIS1) *Shrignold's location - Over the Rainbow *Instrumental Beat - Silencer Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMEN--'''*disrupted by jump scare* '''Er...COMMENCE! Battle Freddy Fazbear Freddy's back again, kids! Time to burn this sketchbook. Ran the horror show since '87. Ya ain't challenging by the looks. IT'S ME who'll win! I'll break your bones like they're sticks. Maybe you were disturbing, but now you're some clock's bi-bi-bi-bitch. You're collectively defective while my flow is so affective. Pretty bold that when it came to fighting us, you were selective, But you're still getting Mangled with Foxy wanting another bite. Just p-p-p-put down your pencil and enjoy our show tonight... Paige Notepad What's your favorite idea? Mine's dissing out cheap perils. What's with your voice there, Fred? Guess you're on the Fritzgerald. Your friends need some HELP, but I won't SAVETHEM. Is your head in the clouds? I'll chop it off like I'm Jason. I got millions of hits before I saw you clowns. Think Foxy'll bite me? I'll make him slow down. Guess when it came to calling out Puppets, Billy was a better fighter. Don't worry, Fred, because you'll be lost like when you were an 8-nighter. Freddy Fazbear Look who's flapping her lips trying to have us VGRBeat. Your rhymes are so p-p-pathetic, you'd have to Kickstart our defeat. Think you run this show? This match is--"...not in your control..." Let's just Eat this bitch! I'm about to go gold! Golden Freddy Just bear this in mind, you Muppet: you'll go in the shredder Because when it's Golden Freddy here, it's the opposite of better! Keep your subscribers and channel with all your false shocks Since it'll be your game I crash after I clean your clo-- -*beat stops as Tony cameos in making his alarm noise, causing Golden Freddy to vanish somehow, then the beat resumes* Paige Notepad My shock factor's gone? Don't say yours isn't. DeviantArt also knows a fox who says he wants to have some Naughty chicken. I teach the secrets of the universe, you just get scorn. It's TIME I passed my brush to someone who Tore-adores you more. Shrignold No need to frown, Freddy. I bet you don't mean to scare. You all just wish for some LOVE, so you put on sad stares. We'll make you and your friends a big, lovely Tombstone Just to show that we care after leaving you Mando-pwned. Freddy Fazbear You think some Pesky Bee-e-e-e-e-e can even try to spit back? Don't try amping me up to 20, or my free-roam will attack! Looks like your power's run dry, and you didn't hit the timespan, So that's some proof that your victory's faker than the Purple Man. Maybe our Hidden Lore can shed some light on what we've done. Call me an SCP since your data's getting ex-x-x-x-xpunged! Bonnie and Chica disabled your doors, and I'm done Let's Playing with you! Get the YouTubers Reacting since we'll stuff you in a suit! Paige Notepad Tell me you're the kids' MC? Anything but persuasive. Now come on, guys. LET'S GET CREATIVE! -*Paige goes insane with her mouth and eyes oozing ink, the skies in her setting grow dark as well as the screen having a red tint, Chica at the window starts to malfunction, and the beat goes into G-Major* I show the Bad Things That Could Happen to those who are my enemies! If you value your poor career choice, then when I'm like this, don't step to me! We'll cook you and your friends up, serving you as cake for children! Now Run Boy Run, BECAUSE WE HAVE YOU MALLED AND BEATEN! -*everything is now normal except for Chica now being shut down, and Paige sings her last two lines to the old tune of DHMIS* Well, that was pretty fun. Pity you've got a notice of termination. Now let's all agree...to never be creative again. -*static, then the screen goes black* -*phone rings for a bit, then a message plays* Who's the winner?... What's the next match?... Place your decisions... Decent...Rap...Duels of Creepypast--! *cut off by the death scream* Who's the winner!? Freddy Fazbear Paige Notepad Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 22 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Pseudo Smash Bros. *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *Ain't a board game *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units *Bethesda's thirds *Out of nowhere *This isn't the Olympics anymore *Party of...what the f-- *Desire and denial Category:Blog posts